Nightmares and Dragonscapes
by Jaded Nerevarine
Summary: All Spike wanted was a fun, relaxing, and possibly romantic Nightmare Night. So how did he wind up in the middle of Canterlot, stuck between an overbearing Twilight, hyper Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a desperate Princess Luna? To make matters worse, all this candy is starting to give his greedy side one hell of a sweet tooth... (Anthro characters)
1. Planning the Show

Well, I'm back. I promised myself that I'd get writing again by November, and what better way to start than with a Halloween oneshot that popped into my head just now?

Prologue: Planning the Show

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nightmare Night was fast approaching, and ponies throughout Equestria were rushing to finish their preparations, costumes and plans. All but one. And unfortunately, this particular mare had the most important task of all.

The mare, of course, was Princess Luna, and Nightmare Night had always been her very favorite of holidays. A festivity where ponies of all ages ran amok throughout the night, making merry and cavorting beneath the light of her moon. It filled her with joy to see such happiness. Even during the long centuries of banishment, when her mind was consumed by hatred, she had always strove to keep the moon larger and the stars brighter for that one single night

Upon her return, she had promised herself to take a more active role in the holiday. There had been some… complications at first. But soon she grew accustomed to her role of bringing fun and fright. What she had not counted on, however, was just how popular her antics would become.

Crumpling another sheet of paper, Luna leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. This was a truly fine mess she had gotten herself into. After each of her last three Nightmare Night appearances had been a raging success, she found herself receiving countless requests and invitations to appear in other towns throughout the land. Nearly all the letters had been written by eager foals, but parents were also writing on their behalf. Sometimes entire school classes had written! Apparently her skills at theatrical terror were in much higher demand than she realized. Sadly, even an alicorn princess cannot be everywhere at once, and Luna knew that she would likely be forced to turn down all but one of the requests, or simply try to visit as many communities as time allowed.

Neither choice was ideal. The thought of declining tore at her heart, thanks to all the handwritten letters by eager foals begging her to appear. And even if she tried to go from town to town, that would mean cutting each performance down to a pitiful amount of time. The last thing she wished to do was leave her subjects unsatisfied.

Tapping her fingers loudly against the table, she rested her chin on one hand and tried to think. Minutes ticked by, and her frustrations grew. If only there was a way to just bring everypony together…

Luna bolted upright, the answer coming to her in a flash of brilliance. That was it! She could put on some kind of grand event here in Canterlot, and invite all the foals of Equestria to attend!

But what kind of event? It would have to last the entire night, to account for the many ponies who would have farther to travel. Perhaps some kind 'haunted house' like she had seen in Ponyville the past year. No, not a house. Something larger, and spookier! Something like… the forest, perhaps. Yes… strange and twisted shapes in the darkness. Dead trees reaching up to a full moon. The many sounds of animals moving through the underbrush. And at the end… an encounter with some terrifying abomination. Something like… like… well, she'd figure that out later.

Giddy with excitement, she leapt from her chair and ran out into the hall. Sandals clacking against the floor and dress billowing out behind her, she raced through the castle, flinging open every door and scaring the wits out of servants and guards until she found Celestia at last.

"Tia! Tia we hath had the most glorious of ideas," she exclaimed, grabbing her bemused sister by the shoulders and all but jumping in glee.

The elder princess merely chuckled at her sister's antics. "Calm down, Luna! You're going to faint unless you stop and take a breath." She gently pried Luna's hands away from her arms and stepped back, allowing her to pant for air. Once she was satisfied that Luna's face was no longer bluer than usual, she guided her over to a couch.

"Now then, what is this idea that has you behaving in such a manner," she asked. Trying not to speak in a jumbled rush, Luna outlined her plan.

"And then we shall be leading a tour through 'The most haunted wilds in all of Equestria." She was leaning over Celestia now, her hands curled into claws as she spoke in the most ominous voice she could manage.

"We shall take the children down from the city and into the forest. We shall explain that it is home to tortured phantoms and spirits of all kinds, and that they must stay close lest they be lost forever when the sun rises. We will lead them through the many twists and turns, whilst all manner of frights befall them! Our royal guards and servants can use their costumes and magic to masquerade as these phantasms, assailing us from all directions as we prowl through their domain. And then! When we come to the end of our journey, where the final monstrous creature awaits. We shall beseech the children to somehow appease the creature, upon which we shall make our escape back to Canterlot!"

If the devious grin on Celestia's face was any indication, her plan was a very good one.

The royal sisters spent all day working on Luna's plan. Nightly accommodations, scheduling transportation, decorating, assigning roles. The only downside, of course, was the fact that paying for all those trains to ferry her guests from each outlying city would use up her royal allowance for the next seven or eight months. Well, that and the fact that she STILL hadn't come up with a good main attraction for her 'Forest of Fear."

Luna paced back and forth, almost tugging at her mane in frustration. "It must be something memorable, a vision of ferocity and wickedness that will set the children panicking in their fright," she ranted.

Celestia nodded. The older alicorn chewed on her lip, trying to consider their options. "The larger it is, the better," she mused.

"Towering over them! Over the trees themselves," Luna agreed.

"It also has to be harmless as well. We can't be putting the children in danger, obviously."

Luna nodded. "But what kind of large and terrible beast is not dangerous? Hydras are too unpredicatable, manticores are not nearly large enough, and thou outlawed Ursa taming almost seven hundred years ago! What else could there be?"

But Celestia didn't answer. Instead, she was snatching up a scroll and pen, eyes twinkling. "Don't worry about that little detail, sister," she called. "Leave it all to me; I have the perfect little reptile in mind… though he won't be so little once showtime rolls around!"

Luna watched her scribble out a quick note, then send it away in a flash of magical light. Realization dawned on her, and her own smile widened.

.

* * *

><p>A very short prologue, but considering the time between uploading a new story and it appearing, I wanted to make sure this would be up on Halloween. I'm working on the rest now, and hopefully will have it done by tonight or tomorrow.<p>

Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. It's a Date!

Chapter 1. It's a Date!

* * *

><p>It was quite a warm day for late October, just a hair over sixty degrees. The sky was cloudless, and a light breeze stirred up the colorful leaves that lay scattered across the street. All in all, it was a perfect setting for Nightmare Night. Normally, Spike loved days like this. The amazing colors, the slight chill against his scales, the crunch of leaves under his feet that reminded him of potato chips…<p>

But he especially loved days like this when he had a date planned with the most beautiful unicorn in town!

Resting his chin in his hands, Spike gazed out the window and uttered a long, wistful sigh.

Twilight Sparkle huffed loudly and slammed her book onto the table. "Spike, do you realize that was the one hundredth and thirty second time you've sighed this morning?"

"Sorry Twi, but I just can't help it! This waiting is killing me. Can you believe it? Rarity asked me out on a date! She actually asked me out!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well, it shouldn't be THAT surprising. I mean, shock and disbelief would have been expected for your initial date. And I concede that the resulting euphoria might carry over onto your second, or even third, in lieu of the short time frame in which they occurred. However, by my count this will be the sixth romantic outing which you have shared. Therefore, such a level of fidgety giddiness is rather inane, wouldn't you agree? After all, you ARE her coltfriend, Spike. Going out on dates is the whole point."

"You know what? You're right. I am her coltfriend. Me! In an actual relationship with the most beautiful, generous, talented, beautiful, affectionate, and beautiful unicorn on the face of the earth!" Spike rattled off another sigh, making Twilight's jaw clench involuntarily. "Wow, 'Rarity's Coltfriend.' I'll never get tired of the way that sounds. Hey, maybe I should start signing all my letters like that. What do you think?"

Twilight's withering glare was answer enough.

Spike rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, heh heh. Yeah. I'll, I'll just go back over to the window and…"

"Ohhhh no you don't!" A violet aura looped around his ankles, and Spike found himself hoisted upside down and yanked across the room. "If you think I'm going to let you waste the entire morning languishing in front of the window like some Shakesponian balladeer, you've got another thing coming, buster!"

He was dropped to the floor with a thud. Hands on her hips, the alicorn princess bent over and glared down her nose at him.

"Yes ma'am," he grumbled, knowing there was no point in arguing at a time like this.

Satisfied with his compliance, Twilight smiled and helped him to his feet. "Good, I'm glad we agree. Now then, I'm sure we can find something productive for you to do until your 'big date' arrives. And you'll find the time just flying by so long as you keep busy. So let me see… I'm certain there's a few items on our library checklist still left to-"

"I've already shelved the returns," Spike interrupted. He began counting off on his claws. "I delivered to all the ponies that had books on hold, I updated the call numbers on both the arts and sports sections, I picked out twenty picture books to choose from for the next 'Stories for Sleepovers' event, and I finished rebinding those Daring Do novels that Rainbow destroyed last Tuesday."

"Oh! Well, umm, what about household chores?"

"Watered the plants, dusted the shelves, finished the laundry and cleaned up all the dishes from breakfast," he replied.

A bead of sweat rolled down Twilight's forehead. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to think of something to occupy his time.

"Alright then, how about going over your plans with Rarity? You don't want anything left to chance tonight."

"We're going to meet at the boutique at six o'clock to change into our costumes, then enter the costume competition being held at city hall. That's gonna go about an hour and a half. Once it's over, we'll be heading up to the overlook for a picnic dinner." Seeing a perfect opportunity, Twilight opened her mouth to interject, only to have a claw pressed firmly against her lips.

"Like I was saying, a picnic dinner which is already packed. I've also considered the twenty minutes before and after to change out and back into our costumes so they don't get dirty. At nine thirty we'll attend the masquerade ball, and then go out for some cider at AJ's afterparty until precisely one am. Does that sound like a rigid enough schedule for you?"

"Okaaaaaaaaay then. Let me see… hmmm…"

He could tell she was stalling for time, but out of the goodness of his heart, he decided not to rush her. Besides, it was kind of fun keeping the most meticulous of mares so off-balance.

"Costume," she finally blurted out. "What about that?"

Spike folded his arms with a smug grin, eyebrows raised in challenge. "Chosen, cleaned, fits perfectly and is ready to wear. What else ya got?"

She was really grasping at straws now, stuttering every other syllable and trying to avoid his gaze. But then her eyes widened, and she spun to face him with a look of manic glee. Feet planted shoulder-width apart, Twilight lifted one arm and jabbed it down to point directly between Spike's eyes.

"You ate three gemstones less than an hour ago," she accused in a shrill voice. "DID YOU REMEMBER TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!?"

Without breaking eye contact, Spike slowly, sadistically twisted his head to the side. Pursing his lips, he blew out a long, deep breath. But instead of the usual green hue, Twilight was horrified to see a jet of cool bluish fire issuing from his mouth.

Licking his lips, Spike reached up and gently pushed her hand away. "Mintiest flamethrower in town."

Twilight hung her head in defeat. "Okay, then I guess you can go back to moping at the window" she said.

"Thanks Twi. And I'll try and cut back on the sighing, just for you!" Spike was just giving his best friend a reassurance hug when a knock came at the door.

"Ooh, wonder if those are our first trick or treaters of the night?" Twilight raised an eyebrow in her nonverbal way of asking if he was completely insane.

"At eleven o'clock in the morning," she asked.

Sticking out his tongue, Spike headed for the door. "Who is it," he asked.

"~Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!~"

That melodious voice! Why, it was like the very skies had parted and some heavenly chorus was serenading him from above!

Hearts in his eyes, Spike lunged for the doorknob. But no matter how he turned and pulled, the stubborn door refused to budge! Growling in frustration, he planted both feet against the door and pulled for all he was worth.

Twilight slowly walked up behind him, shaking her head in pity. "Spike, I know you're really excited to see Rarity. And I understand that it's hard for you to think straight at a time like this. Even so, I would hope you'd remember that doors tend to open easier," her horn glowed, and the door's bolt clicked back.

"…If you unlock them."

Spike gave another hard wrench on the suddenly unlocked door. This time, it flew open, sending him flying back through the air and right towards an unsuspecting Twilight. Seeing her friend on a collision course with her face. Twilight immediately tried to run out of the way, duck for cover, and magically halt Spike's momentum all at the same time.

Emphasis on 'tried.'

Spike bowled the alicorn over, and the two rolled for several feet before coming to a stop, sprawled in a tangle of limbs and seeing stars.

"Oh dear! Are you two alright?" A pair of warm, soft hands took him by the arms and pulled him out from under Twilight.

"I'm perfect now that you're here, my angel," Spike said woozily.

"Hee hee, silly Spike! That's not what my costume's supposed to be!"

Spike shook the cobwebs out of his head to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. But those eyes were looking out from inside a MOUTH, one that looked to be made of wood… and was full of VERY large teeth.

Spike let out a deafening high-pitched shriek and flopped onto his back. The wooden monster threw back its head and laughed in triumph.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice at all. I mean really, frightening my poor Spikey Wikey after he just had the wind knocked out of him!"

Standing just beside the monster, which he now realized must be a pony in costume, was Rarity. She looked immaculate in a conservative blue dress and heels, with a woolen stole wrapped around her shoulders. Behind her were three teenaged fillies, all wearing their own costumes.

The first had her face painted white, with nose and lips a brilliant red. Her mane was hidden beneath an extremely wide hat, and she wore a bright yellow bandana, white and red checkered shirt, and ridiculously baggy overalls. Her boots were electric green and covered in sequins.

The second had her entire head covered by a large wooden mask that looked like it came from Zecora's house. Bones and feathers hung from the sides, and the eyes and mouth were carved into a bloodthirsty grimace. The rest of the filly's costume was an apron-like dress that seemed to be made of palm fronds, as well as numerous golden bangles on her wrists and feet. She was carrying a large spear that had bird skulls hanging from the shaft.

The last filly was wearing a black outfit that was uncomfortably familiar. Spike recognized it as the sneaky stealth suit that Pinkie Pie had worn when they'd snuck into Canterlot to help Twilight prevent the calamitous disaster of visiting her past self and causing a doomsday panic. The black suit had its arms cut off above the elbows, the pant legs up to mid-thigh. Not a bad view, Spike had to admit. The filly was wearing black combat boots and fingerless gloves, as well as a black beret that he knew belonged to Rarity. She even had on one of Pinkie's eyepatches! Her legs, arms and face were covered in camouflage paint, but the distinctive red mane was a dead giveaway.

"Applebloom," he asked.

"Howdy Spike! Sorry if'n Pinkie gave ya a fright! Her costume's pretty danged spooky!"

Spike turned his attention back to the party pony. He could see now that she'd made a costume out of the fake timberwolf the girls had used to try and make him save Applejack. The wolf's head made a full mask, allowing Pinkie to look through the opened mouth. The wooden limbs covered her forearms and lower legs, and its body fit around her shoulders and torso down to her stomach. She'd elected to wear a pair of khaki shorts that mimicked the wood's color to complete the ensemble.

Pinkie hopped closer, grinning widely. "Isn't it cool, Spikey? I sure make a scary timberwolf, huh?" Dropping to her knees, she bounded in a wide circle around the group before throwing her head back in a howl. "Awooooooooooo!"

Now that his heart was no longer in danger of jumping out of his throat, Spike laughed at Pinkie's antics. "I'll say! You make a great timberwolf, Pinkie Pie! You almost scared the spines off of me!"

Pinkie whooped and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "YAY! Ooh, ooh! Now you gotta see the Crusader's outfits. They're really neat too!"

Applebloom ran up first. Dropping into a crouch, she pantomimed sneaking around corners and pressing up against walls before bringing both hands up in a karate stance. "Ah'm a super spy! Just'call me Agent Orange!"

"Agent Orange? What's that supposed to mean?"

The filly shrugged. "How should ah know? It jus' sounds cool, like some kinda secret army project or sumthin' ya know?"

The masked filly jumped up and down, waving "Me next, me next!" Another mystery solved. Spike would recognize the bubbly, excitable voice of Rarity's younger sister anywhere. Stopping in front of him, Sweetie Belle hopped from foot to foot and waved the spear overhead, like she was trying to do some kind of dance.

"I bet that you wonder, 'Who's the girl in the mask?' Well, if you want a hint than you just have to ask!"

Spike chuckled. "I know that it's you, Sweetie."

Sweetie stopped dancing and stomped her foot. "No fair! How'd you know?"

Applebloom ducked behind the large mask. "Psst, Sweetie! Don't forget, ya gotta be speakin' in rhymes remember?"

Sweetie slapped a hand over the mask's mouth. "Oops," she mumbled. "Um, uh… oh! How did you see past my perfect disguise? I see nothing escapes from your keen dragon eyes!"

"Let me guess," Twilight said. "She got her costume from Zecora?"

"Yep! An' Zecora said that if'n Sweetie's gonna be dressed like a zebra, than she's gotta talk like a zebra too!"

"It's hard to be doing this, all of the time. But if it gets me candy, I'm happy to rhyme!"

"And I'm a rodeo clown!" The last filly, who could only be Scootaloo, launched into a breakdance routine that even Rainbow Dash couldn't pull off. After a wing-assisted frontflip, she began a series of backwards jumping jacks. The routine seemed to be a group effort, as Sweetie Belle was now hopping back and forth and trying to spear Scootaloo right in the seat of her overalls. The pegasus danced and weaved, avoiding the spearpoint and wagging her finger disapprovingly at the unicorn filly. Their act ended with Applebloom taking a running slide between Scootaloo's legs and kicking the spear out of Sweetie's hands. Scootaloo then flipped Applebloom onto her feet, and the earth pony struck Sweetie's mask with an overly fake karate chop, sending her toppling to the ground and playing dead.

Spike and Twilight applauded as the three fillies climbed to their feet and bowed. "Wow, nice job. I bet you three'll do great in the costume contest," Spike said in amazement.

"Aw shucks, we're not gonna have time for that! We're goin' up to Princess Luna's shindig in Canterlot!"

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten," Twilight said. "So I guess you'll be going as their chaperone, Pinkie?"

Pinkie giggled loudly, making her costume's jaws clack together in a way that Spike found really, really creepy. "Nope a dope! The princess asked me to come up and super-mavise the royal bakers! There's gonna be lots of ponies coming to town you know! So we've got to make tons and tons of goodies to fill up all those hungry little tummies."

Twilight nodded. "Well, that does make sense. But then, why are you bringing Gummy with you?" She pointed to the alligator that was staring listlessly out of Pinkie's handbag.

Pinkie just smiled widely. "I have absolutely no idea!"

Rarity stepped forward. "The point, Twilight, is that I shall be the one who'll be looking after them."

If anypony had listened, Spike was sure they would have heard his heart break then and there. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"So you're… you're leaving," he asked.

"I'm afraid so, darling. Not by my own choice, mind you. Rainbow Dash had already volunteered. But, impulsive hooligan that she is, she seems to have foregone her responsibilities in favor of an aerial prank war in Cloudsdale. " Rarity sighed heavily and put a hand to her forehead, as if the inconvenience would result in a fainting spell. "Much as I abhor changing my schedule at the last minute, it was my sisterly duty to accompany Sweetie Belle and her friends."

"Then I… I guess our date's been canceled, huh?" He tried his best to sound nonchalant. No sweat, right? He just had to express some mild disappointment, wish her a fun night, and keep smiling until she was out of sight. Then he could break down into a pathetic sobbing fit and spend the rest of the night gorging himself on ice cream and tanzanite.

"Well, I should hope not!" Rarity looked appalled by his question. "In fact, Spike, that's just the reason that we stopped by. I hoped that you might entertain the idea of relocating our engagement."

Hope blossomed in his chest, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. "Relocate?"

'Okay, now just stay calm, Spike. You don't want to look too eager. Remember, you're RARITY'S COLTFRIEND, not some desperate dork.'

Rarity's ears drooped. "Oh, I feel just awful even asking. I know how hard you must have worked to plan out this evening, but is there any way I could convince you to accompany us to Canterlot for the night?"

As if Rarity's pleading expression wasn't hard enough to resist, her companions quickly crowded around him and added their own voices to the mix. Despite his best efforts, he quickly found that it's hard to keep one's cool when a pack of girls has you by the arms (and tail, in Pinkie's case.)

"Aww, come on Spike!"

"You wouldn't let my sis down, would you Spike?

"What, you got some other plans for the night, Spike?

"Please please oh pretty pretty please with whipped cream and hot fudge and rhubarb and eggplant chunks and a cherry on top?

He was literally being pulled in every direction. "Well… I… I uh… that is…"

As if she sensed his weakness, Rarity stepped in for the kill. She sauntered up to him, curling a lock of mane with one finger. "Oh, please, Spikey Wikey," she asked with a coquettish eyelash flutter that set his heart racing. "I promise we'll have a wonderful evening. A long, relaxing train ride? A holiday jaunt through your hometown? And later on, maybe you could show me to a nice, secluded place where we could do some private stargazing…"

"I'LL DO IT," he yelled, all semblances of composure forgotten in the wake of Rarity's beaming smile and the Crusaders' cheering.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to come along as well. Just give me a moment to pack." Twilight shook her head in amusement, snapping her book closed and making for the stairs.

"Really, but I thought you were planning to spend all day reading up on the history Nightmare Night," Spike said. "What made you change your mind?"

The alicorn looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, my research on the commercialization of holidays can wait. Tonight I think I'll be needed elsewhere. It's just a little hunch I have. An inkling that the chaperone might need a chaperone of her own…"

Rarity gasped. "Twilight Sparkle! You can't be saying that Spike's presence would cause me to neglect my responsibility to Sweetie and her friends."

Twilight's face was the very picture of innocence. "Oh no, I'm not saying that at all. But I am strongly implying it."

"I'll meet you at the train!" Ignoring her friend's scandalized huff, Twilight disappeared upstairs.

"Very well then. Come along Spike, shall we proceed to the station? That is if our **chaperone** trusts us to walk about unattended?" Grabbing his hand, Rarity levitated her bags and stomped out of the library, leaving the others to catch up.

* * *

><p>Well, here we are, just a bit over two months late. I'd originally intended for this to be a nice, moderately sized oneshot, but somewhere along the line it began to grow out of control, much like Spike in the coming chapters. With the final product clocking out at 20k+ words, I decided to split it up into more manageable chunks.<p>

Stay tuned for chapter three tomorrow, and my apologies once again for the delay!


	3. Overt Operation

Chapter 2. Overt Operation

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They found a cozy, unoccupied section near the rear of the train, far enough back to be unbothered by the whistle. Pinkie and the Crusaders took the compartment ahead of them, and after a great deal of apologizing and agreeing to model Rarity's next fashion line, Twilight was allowed to share with Spike and herself. The studious princess promised to leave them be for the entirety of the trip, hopping into her seat and immediately diving into a book.

That suited Rarity just fine. After spending an entire month creating costumes for the other townsfolk, she could use a nice relaxing trip with a warm and scaly pillow to rest upon.

Stowing their luggage overhead, Spike settled himself with his back to the window. As soon as he was situated, Rarity wasted no time in cuddling up against his chest, bringing her legs up onto the seat with a comfortable sigh. Once the train rolled out of the station, Spike's arms wrapped loosely around her, one of his claws rubbing slow circles across her back.

The other compartment was anything but serene. The Crusaders were all but bouncing off the walls. First they practiced how they would act while trick or treating, the various things they could do or say that would fit their costumes. This of course led to an argument over whose costume was superior, which turned into a boasting match about who would get the most candy that night. Naturally, this led to Sweetie bopping the other two with her spear, which led to a full-blown wrestling match.

Pinkie hopped up onto the seat to avoid the tussling fillies. She was about to break up the fight, or maybe set some ground rules, or at least check her bag for pompoms, when she noticed something out the window. Curious, she pressed her face up to the glass and peered out at the station. Nothing seemed to be out of place though. Just a group of ponies casually milling about… but wait! There was something about a particular pony that seemed a teensy bit familiar…

"Ooh! Ooh, girls! Lookie, it's that nice guard that followed us all the way from the library! Wave goodbye!"

Had any of the three cared to stop their stooging long enough follow Pinkie's advice, they would have noticed a very conspicuous stallion loitering on the platform, his bulky overcoat not able to fully conceal the scarlet cape or golden breastplate that he wore underneath. The white-furred pegasus watched like a hawk as the train departed, then turned and casually ambled back into town. Too casually, one might say, especially after he gave a conspiratorial nod to another trench coated stallion in a nearby alley. The second stallion nodded, then sidled back in a totally unsuspicious manner until he was out of sight. Tossing away his disguise, the unicorn guard scribbled out a quick message. Rolling up the scroll, he glanced left, then right, then left again. His horn glowed in a sequence of rapid flashes, and the scroll vanished in a burst of vermillion light.

Back at the castle, Luna was lounging about in the throne room. The day had finally arrived and her preparations were all but complete. Sadly, that also meant that she had nothing left to do until the first trains arrived that afternoon. She didn't even have Celestia around to pester at the moment!

There was a loud knock at the door, nearly causing her to roll off the throne in surprise.

"One moment," she called, struggling to correct her sprawling posture and smooth the wrinkles out of her dress. "Enter!"

A huffing and puffing earth pony staggered inside. "Princess Celestia! I bring urgent news from Ponyville," he announced, not realizing that the monarch he'd addressed was absent from the room.

This might be just what she'd been waiting for! Luna quickly rose from her seat. "Our sister hath been waylaid by her royal duties. Perhaps thou canst deliver this news to us?"

"Of course, your majesty," the servant wheezed out, unrolling the scroll he carried. "We have just received a message from the royal guard stationed in Ponyville. They report that your 'special guest' for Nightmare Night has boarded the train. He is on his way as we speak."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Marvelous news! We thank thee for informing us. Consider thyself relieved of duty for the remainder of the day."

"Oh, thank you, your highness," he said, tottering his way to the entrance.

Despite her usual insistence upon royal decorum, Luna couldn't help but squeal with glee. The first stage of her plan was complete. Now she had only to wait for his arrival.

But that was easier said than done. Unbeknownst to her subjects, Luna was not the most patient of ponies. Matter of fact, she was downright fidgety. A thousand year timeout hadn't exactly helped in that regard.

The end result was a very impetuous goddess whose guest of honor was arriving far too slowly for her liking. And unfortunately for him, she had no qualms about abusing her royal authority if it meant retrieving him as quickly as possible.

With a devious smile, Luna seated herself and clapped loudly.

A bat-winged pegasus stepped in from the hallway. His expression was seemingly frozen in a cold glare that would send most ponies running, but Luna was unperturbed by his less than jolly demeanor.

"Ah, Clavius! We have a very important task for thee. A train is on its way from Ponyville to our fair city. Thou wilt be retrieving one of its passengers and bringing him to us. Thou must let nothing stand in thy way! Nor must thou impart any information about thy mission to anypony. Dost thou understand?"

"Yes, milady," he said in a growling tone.

Luna smiled widely. "Splendid! Now then, summon Apollonius and Tycho. We have no time to waste!"

* * *

><p>They were about halfway to Canterlot when Spike got that feeling, the kind that prickles the scales on the back of the neck. Something was watching him.<p>

He glanced downward, but Rarity still had her face buried against his chest, half-asleep. That only left…

He slowly looked to the left. Twilight was still holding the book up to her face, but her violet eyes were now peering over the top and boring right into his skull. He could tell she was pondering something, no doubt weighing her words for the inevitable question.

After a few minutes of silence, Spike decided that having a staring contest with his best friend was not how he wanted to spend this ride. Snuggling up closer to Rarity, he turned his head to the compartment wall and tried his best to ignore Twilight's continuing stare.

He heard the quiet thump of her book being closed. _'Here it comes…'_

"Spike," she said at last. "I know I promised I'd leave you two alone, but I've been thinking…"

"That's a surprise," he said teasingly.

Twilight's eye twitched, but she continued on. "It occurs to me that while Rarity and the Crusaders are passably familiar with Canterlot, their knowledge of the city largely comes during normal conditions. Now, it stands to reason that the urban environment, coupled with the holiday excitement, will provide a much more hectic experience than what they're used to. As such, I've been mentally considering the best ways for us to pair up, so as to provide the most structured and efficient outing possible. I'd like your opinion on some of the permutations."

Spike was about to reply that she was absolutely crazy when Rarity slipped free of their embrace and rose up to her knees.

"What a marvelous suggestion, Twilight! My word, how could I have forgotten? Imagine, all those foals and their families running amok through Canterlot. Why, without some kind of organization, we might all be swept up and separated in the crowds!"

"Oh, come on Rarity," Spike pleaded. "It wouldn't be that bad."

Rarity waggled a disapproving finger in front of his nose. "Ah, ah, ah, Spike! I won't hear a word about it." With a rather naughty grin, she leaned down close to his ear. "Besides, darling, the smoother our chaperoning goes, the sooner we can move on to our alone time."

Trying to fight down his blush, Spike turned back to Twilight. "You know what? You're right! As responsible adults, we should definitely figure out a plan for tonight!"

Shooing him off the seat, Rarity stood and retrieved two large garment bags from the luggage rack. "Thank you, Spike. Now, you go over with Twilight and start conspiring. Meanwhile, I have some work to finish for my costume."

Spike was back on his feet in an instant, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"What'd you decide on for a costume, Rarity? Can I see?"

Holding the bag protectively against her chest, Rarity shook her head. "Now Spike, no peeking! First of all, this outfit is unfinished, and I simply cannot allow it to be seen in such a state! Furthermore, I'm afraid that revealing it would prove somewhat… distracting. Suffice to say, I'm quite certain that you will love both of our costumes."

"Both of ours," Spike asked in confusion.

"But of course. You see, Spike, I took the liberty of designing and creating a costume for you as well. This way we'll match!"

Spike didn't look convinced. "But why'd you decide for me? I'd already picked out a costume."

Twilight coughed. "Yeah. About that. I might have 'accidentally' left it back at the library."

Rarity put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile as Spike spun back to face Twilight, pointing an accusing claw. "You were in on this too!"

Twilight just rolled her eyes. "Well, duh," she said. "No offense Spike, but your taste in costumes is abysmal, to put it mildly."

"Hey!"

"Well darling, during your first Nightmare Night in Ponyville you DID dress up as a dragon."

"What's wrong with that? I thought it was pretty clever," Spike said. He looked a bit offended that his fashion sense was being called into question.

"And just last year you borrowed Shining Armour's old guard uniform," Twilight supplied.

Honestly, there were many more examples they could have used, but Rarity felt a bit guilty by how flustered Spike was becoming. Perhaps a more… delicate approach was in order.

Reaching out, Rarity slid one hand down his forearm. Spike froze in place as she drew a finger in slow circles across his palm. "Spikey Wikey," she said in her most pitiful whimper. "I made this costume just for you, to celebrate our first Nightmare Night as a couple."

She faked a few tears and made her voice quiver. "Are… are you saying you don't want us to match?"

"NO," Spike said in a panic. He quickly snatched up her hand in both claws. "I think it's a great idea! Awesome, brilliant! Of course I'll do it!"

Rarity perked up in an instant. "Wonderful! Now then, be a dear and go sit over with Twilight." Spike's jaw dropped at being so easily tricked. She couldn't help but giggle. He was just so cute when he was being manipulated.

Patting him on the cheek, Rarity said, "Go along Spike. And maybe once you're finished you two could plan where we'll go on our date. If you come up with anything, I might even trade you details for a costume hint."

Looking much more enthusiastic, Spike obliged her request and joined Twilight on the other side. Taking one of their blankets, Rarity hung it down from the luggage rack as a sort of impromptu curtain. Obviously, this was to keep Spike from sneaking a peek, but it was also to keep her from hearing any details of their plan. As their first date in Canterlot, she most certainly wanted it left a surprise.

Adequately concealed, Rarity unzipped the first bag and got to work. While she had always designed her costumes for past Nightmare Nights, this one had to be extraordinarily special. After all, she simply had to make a dazzling impression for the upscale Canterlot revelers. Therefore, she was putting a great deal more time, effort, and gems into this project.

Being so deeply 'in the zone,' the passage of time was utterly lost to her. She completely missed her name being called, and she also failed to notice the first tentative knocks against the window. What she did notice was the familiar green-spined head poking around the curtain and calling her name.

She was a bit startled, in that she only screamed once and rolled off her seat, taking the blanket down with her. It only took a few seconds, however, to get her heartbeat back under control. Gathering up the broken pieces of her dignity, she sat up and pulled away the blanket as gracefully as she could manage.

"Yes, Spike?"

Still holding a claw over his eyes, he said "Sorry if I scared you. It's just that we got our plan finished, and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't see any of your costume, promise!"

By all rights, she should have been rather incensed at him for surprising her like that. Still, she never could stay mad at him to begin with, and it was rather sweet of him not to look. Besides, she simply couldn't resist the temptation to brag about her newest creations.

"It's quite alright, Spike," she assured him. "It was my own fault for not paying attention. And how chivalrous of you, covering your eyes. I think gallantry such as that deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Even with half his face obscured, he looked as happy as a hatchling.

After securing her costume securely in its bag, Rarity took her seat and allowed Spike to open his eyes. The enthusiasm in his expression was just adorable, and rather contagious.

"Now as I said before, this year I decided that our costumes would match, share a common theme if you will. However, it wouldn't do to settle with something generic or blasé. No, I decided right from the beginning that it must be something dramatic. Something grand. Something that would truly represent our relationship."

"And that's where I came in," Twilight said. "Rarity came to me for advice, asking if there was anything historical or literary that might be a good idea. I did some research, trying to find something that would fit you both."

Spike was looking back and forth expectantly. "And? What'd you come up with?"

Twilight gave Rarity a sneaky look. "I don't know if we should tell you, Spike. I think it's better if you guess."

"What? How am I supposed to do that," Spike said in dismay.

"Hmmm, I think we can give him just a little hint, don't you Twilight?"

"Yeah, Twilight! Give me a little hint!"

The alicorn snickered. "Oh, alright. But you still have to guess Rarity's character, okay?"

Spike nodded quickly, looking like a little colt in a candy store. While Twilight looked ready to lead him on further, Rarity couldn't stand to wait longer. "You're going to be going as Perseus, darling."

Spike turned back to her, eyebrows furrowed. "Perseus?"

"Sound familiar," Twilight asked. "It better, unless you slacked off during our studies on myths."

"Oh course I remember," Spike said. "He's that pegasus hero that went on all those adventures and had a helmet that made him invisible and turned people into stone. That story was always my favorite! He gets to fight monsters, and be a hero, and even gets the girl! And I get to go as him? Sweet!

Rarity just sat back and watched, quite pleased with his reaction. After he finally seemed to calm down, she reached out to tap him on the shoulder. "Spike? Aren't you forgetting? You still have to guess something."

"Oh, right, right. Hmm, let me see. There were the crazy ladies with the eyeball, I really hope you didn't choose one of them?" She gave him a disgusted look. "Whew, glad to hear! Moving on, uh, there's Medusa… but I don't think you'd want to make your mane look like snakes…"

Spike trailed off. His eyes widened as the dots started to connect. "Andromareda," he asked quietly. Smiling, she nodded.

With a loud whoop, Spike threw his arms around her and spun her around the compartment. Rarity laughed. "So I assume that you approve of my choice?"

"You bet I do," Spike said. "They're perfect."

"Indeed so. Once Twilight explained the legend to me, I knew that nothing else would do. A romance full of danger and intrigue, why, how could I resist? Not to mention it gave me the opportunity to dabble in classical Grecian clothing."

Spike licked his lips, eyes darting to the garment bag. "Speaking of that, any chance I could get a…"

"Still not yet Spike," she said in a singsong voice. "You'll just have to wait until it's time for us to wear them. But worry not, I promise that you'll make quite the dashing hero. And I, obviously will make a most ravishing damsel."

"That doesn't really make it any easier to wait," Spike whined.

"Now don't complain. I could make it worse you know." She warned him sternly.

Spike crossed his arms and gave her a challenging grin. "Try me."

"Very well, you asked for it. Twilight," she said, turning to the alicorn who was watching raptly. "Would you please cover your eyes and ears for a minute?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Why? You do realize that your sister is in the next compartment, right?"

"It's nothing like that," Rarity blurted out, cheeks reddening.

With one last shrewd look, Twilight grudgingly obliged, and Rarity watched for a second or two before pulling down another bag. Setting it on the seat, she undid the clasp and stepped aside. "Have a look."

Spike warily opened the bag like he was expecting this to be some kind of trap. Rarity's impish grin was just too devious to trust. Craning out his neck, he peered down. His eyes widened as something caught the light. Reaching inside, he withdrew a length of blue chain that sparkled in the light.

"Are these… sapphires?"

"Do you like them? I had to practice quite a bit with my gem-shaping magic, but I think they came out rather nicely."

"They sure did," Spike mumbled, admiring the delicate links. Not taking his eyes off the chain, he reached in. The entire bag was full of them, made of all sorts of different gemstones. "But… but what are they for?"

Rarity chuckled. "Why, for the rescue of course."

"What rescue?"

"Well, darling, when Twilight told me how much you enjoyed this particular legend, I was quite intrigued. I read through the entire story, and, well, I admit that Andromareda's first scene gave me a few… naughty thoughts. So I decided that maybe tonight you and I could stage a little… reenactment." Leaning past Spike, Rarity pulled a chain of amethyst from the bag. She dangled it in front of his nose, then slowly draped it around her throat, leaving the slack to hang down against her chest. "I'm afraid I don't have a sea monster on hand, but I didn't think you'd mind."

Spike's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head, and he began to stammer nervously. "B-b-b-but why are they made of g-g-gems?"

Rarity's smile was positively devilish. "Oh, I suppose I thought that you might enjoy eating them off of me?"

Her coltfriend looked torn between kissing her and fainting on the spot. Sadly, he wouldn't get the chance to do either. A series of loud thumps came from the roof of the train, like booted feet racing about.

Twilight uncovered her eyes and looked around. "Did you two hear something?"

Rarity quickly stuffed the chains back into her bag. "Hear something," she asked nervously. "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

Crashes and assorted screams came from the hallway as doors were thrown open. Just as the train sped into a tunnel, the door to their own compartment opened with a bang. Rarity let out a dramatic shriek as Spike and Twilight readied themselves for a fight.

"There he is! Everypony inside! Go, go, go!"

Dark figures crowded in. Rarity huddled next to Spike, holding her breath. Were they bandits? Assassins? Pranksters?

Light returned to the car, and she was shocked to see several royal guards standing at attention. They looked to be pegasi, but their wings were very strange. Almost like a bat's.

"Greetings, your majesties," the lead mare said, dropping to one knee.

Spike lowered his fists, and the glow around Twilight's horn faded. Both royals now looked merely annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this," Twilight demanded. "Banging around on top of the train, opening every door in the hall and scaring the life out of those…"

"Forgive us princess, but there's no time to lose," one of the guards said, pushing past Twilight and grabbing Spike by the shoulder.

"Captain, target secured and ready to depart!"

Spike tried to pull out of the stallion's grip. "Hey, leggo! What the heck are you doing?"

Another guard took him by the arm. "We have been ordered to take you to Canterlot immediately. It would be best if you comply."

Rarity was dumbfounded. How could their lovely train ride have been disrupted so quickly? "But… but we're already on our way to Canterlot. Couldn't you have simply waited until our arrival? All this seems needlessly…" She yelped in alarm as another guard pulled her away from Spike and shoved her back onto the seat.

The guard looked her up and down, his lip curling into a sneer. "Good point, not interested. Now pipe down, lady."

"Well, I never!" Rarity sputtered, utterly scandalized.

"Let me try," Twilight said. Clearing her throat, she reached out and lightly tapped one guard on the shoulder.

"Sir? Could you please answer my friend's question?"

Not even turning around, the stallion grunted and shook free of her hand. "Afraid not. Protocol states that the Royal Guard cannot disclose sensitive information with civilians. It's none of her business."

Rarity could see Twilight's jaw clench. Apparently her friend's patience was wearing thin. "I'm well aware of that. However, Rarity is not an ordinary civilian. Besides, I'M the one making this request. I think you can make an exception if…"

"Nope. Sorry, but we don't even have time to explain why we don't have time to explain. Move out, people!" Opening the window, one of the guards leapt through as the others began dragging Spike over.

"HOLD IT! AS A PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA, WE ORDER THEE TO EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE," Twilight yelled, her wings fully spread.

The guards paused. Apparently Rarity wasn't the only one who was unused to Twilight exercising her authority. "Can she do that," one asked.

"I don't know. She is a princess."

"Maybe, but we're not technically HER guards," the commander whispered. Straightening up, she looked Twilight straight in the eye. "Alright, your majesty. The truth is… quick, grab his feet!"

Racing around her, the other guards hoisted Spike up like a sack of potatoes and passed him through to the guard hovering outside.

"Twi! He~eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp…" Spike called as he was lifted into the air and carried out of sight.

The commander gave a quick salute. "Thank you both for your cooperation. I wish you a pleasant trip"

The pegasus dove out the window before either mare could respond.

Rarity gasped. "Twilight, they took Spike! But why? What do they want? Whatever shall we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some answers," she said through gritted teeth. The alicorn looked positively enraged. Whether that was due to the rude behavior of the guards, the abduction of her best friend, or the complete disregard for her station, Rarity wasn't sure. "Ignore me, will they? I'll show them!"

A blinding flash lit the room. When it cleared, Rarity found herself standing alone in the suddenly deserted compartment. The fashionista blinked, looked around, and finally realized that she had been utterly ditched. "Well, fine! I… I suppose I'll just wait here then!"

* * *

><p>And that's chapter two! So now we have Luna jumping the gun, Spike's romantic plans shot down before they even begin, Twilight on the warpath, and Rarity feeling incensed at being excluded. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for chapter three tomorrow!<p> 


	4. The Stragglers Arrive

Chapter 3. The Stragglers Arrive

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

When Rarity said that she'd just wait there, she hadn't meant it literally. Quite the contrary, in fact. She had assumed that perhaps another group of guards were on their way, with transportation and numerous apologies. After all, they couldn't just whisk Spike away and leave his special somepony behind, now could they? At the very least, she expected Twilight to teleport back for her, or maybe return with Spike. Surely they wouldn't just forget about her.

Would they?

But the minutes ticked by, and it looked as though they'd done just that. Her feet were starting to ache from the elegant stilettos she had worn, but that was nothing compared to chafing of her ego. They'd forgotten her, like some tourist's piece of luggage!

"Ohhhhh, foo," she grumbled, daintily stamping her foot. "One of these days I really must learn how to teleport! Well, that or grow myself a pair of wings… somehow." Flopping back onto her seat, she kicked off her heels, crossed her arms and began to pout.

When that failed to improve her mood, Rarity decided that she might as well resume work on her outfit. But try as she might, she was unable to keep her mind focused on the garment. Her thoughts kept straying back to Spike's tantalizing reaction, but that only reminded her of how they were rudely interrupted! That, of course, reminded her of the abduction fiasco.

And after several minutes of stewing, Rarity exploded

"Honestly," she ranted to the empty room. "Just who did they think they were? Barging in here like that, claiming to have some important mission and making off with Spike? Hmph! Nothing more than jackbooted thuggery, if you ask me!"

"And the nerve of that one stallion! Treating me like some insignificant peasant? I am an Element of Harmony! That has to count for… well… something! Surely I'm the equal of SOME kind of nobility. A countess, at the very least! Not that I expect groveling, but a bit of deference would be appreciated, or at least some gratitude for my past endeavors! And speaking of which, how many kingdoms has he helped save lately? Hmm? I don't recall seeing him when the changelings ran amok! Probably hiding in some coat closet. Yet he has the gall to look down on me, brush me aside like that… Errrgh!" Completely fuming now, Rarity grabbed a double fistful of golden fabric and twisted it savagely, imagining that the silk was really that uncouth ruffian's neck.

"Tell me to get out of the way, will you? Just you wait! I'll straighten you out, you see if I don't!"

She was so absorbed in her vicarious throttling that she failed to notice when the train rolled to a halt, the door to her compartment opened, and she gained a rather apprehensive audience.

"Uh, guess one of us should tell 'er we're here, ya think?"

Scootaloo gulped. "Yeah, good idea. Sweetie, you do it."

"Are you crazy," the unicorn asked, forgetting to rhyme. "I'm not going anywhere near her! What if she tries to strangle me next?"

"Oh, you girls are so silly. Watch, I'll do it!" With a carefree smile, Pinkie hopped over to Rarity. Raising one finger, she began tapping the back of the unicorn's head.

"Rarity! Rarity, we made it! Helloooooo, anypony home?"

Still absorbed in her vengeful fantasy, Rarity spun around with her eyes narrowed to slits and teeth bared in a snarl. Just as Sweetie predicated, she lunged forward with both hands aimed for Pinkie's throat. The Crusaders screamed and ducked back into the hallway, and Pinkie fell onto her rear, leaving Rarity's hands to close on thin air.

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry Pinkie Pie." Coming back to her senses, Rarity quickly helped her friend up from the floor.

"Sorry? What for? You did great!" Pinkie waved her arms around wildly, nearly smacking Rarity in the face. You were all 'GRR!' and I went 'EEK!' That was the best Nightmare Night scare I've seen yet! You don't even need a costume to be all super scary!"

Rarity wasn't exactly thrilled by Pinkie's comment. For a lady such as herself, it was less than flattering to be told that her natural temper was on par with overacted holiday theatrics.

"Sweetie Belle! Would you come back in here," she called. One by one, the three fillies poked their heads into the doorway.

"Uh, heya sis," Sweetie said. She was watching Rarity cautiously, as if she expected her older sister to pounce on her at any moment. "Sorry to barge into your room, but you, uh, you done trying to murder your costume?"

Rarity was now sporting a very mortified blush. They'd also seen her assaulting an innocent piece of fabric? Wonderful. She must have appeared positively psychotic.

"Oh, that? Just a bit of snag in the creative process," she said with a forced laugh. "I simply needed to vent my frustrations."

"Just so long as you don't do it when I'm nearby," her sister muttered.

"Anyway," she said, desperate to put this awkward moment behind her. "What did you come in here to tell me, Pinkie?"

"Oh, just that we made it to Canterlot! I wanted to see if you and Twilight… and… Spike were… ready…" Pinkie trailed off, her eyes scanning every inch of the compartment. "Say, where'd Spike and Twilight go?"

That one little question instantly soured Rarity's mood. "Well, they were here, until those oafish guards burst in," she snapped.

"Ya mean the ones that were bustin' into everypony's cabin and makin' all that ruckus," Applebloom asked.

"Yes, and it just so happens, they were looking for Spike. Upon discovering him, they immediately forced their way in here, quite rudely might I add. Despite my and Twilight's efforts to speak with them in a civilized fashion, they callously ignored and belittled us, dragged Spike out of the window and flew off with him towards Canterlot. Twilight left shortly thereafter, I suppose in an attempt to find out why."

"Ohhh, that is so awesome," Scootaloo said. "So how come you're still here? Were you not important enough to get taken too?"

Pinkie stepped in front of Scootaloo before Rarity could grab her. "Well! We're sure not gonna find them by standing around in this train like a bunch of dumdums! Come on, girls. Princess Celestia was supposed to meet me and Gummy when we arrived. We'll just ask her what's up."

Somewhat mollified by Pinkie's suggestion, Rarity fetched her luggage. But as they waited for the Crusaders to gather their own belongings, she couldn't help but ask something that had been on her mind the entire morning.

"Pinkie Pie, I hope you won't think me rude, but might I ask what possessed you to bring Gummy along for this trip?" She pointed down at the tiny alligator whose head was sticking out of Pinkie's handbag.

"Surely he won't be helping with the baking, will he?" Her stomach lurched at the thought of the little creature hopping up and down in a bowl to knead dough.

"Nuh uh, he's not much of a cook. Or a utensil. Did you know I tried to use him as a rolling pin one time? It would've worked, except he was shedding. The pie had tons of itty bitty scales stuck in it. They were really crunchy, kinda like dried-out tomato slices! But when Mrs. Cake tried them, her face turned all greenish and she didn't leave the house for a week!"

Rarity wanted to gag. While it didn't exactly surprise her that Pinkie would still devour a confection full of scales, that wasn't a scenario that she enjoyed picturing.

"So then why did you bring him," she asked again.

Pinkie tapped a finger against her chin, eyes crossed. "Hmm! You know, I'm really not sure. All I know is that when Princess Celestia asked me to come, she also made sure to invite Gummy. Well, not really invite, it was more like she told me that I absolutely had to bring him along."

Now this was a surprise. What on earth could the princess be thinking? Inviting a pet? And on a business trip of all things?

By this point, Sweetie and her friends were ready to leave, so Rarity decided not to question things further. Hopefully, Celestia would be able to explain everything herself.

It seemed she wouldn't have long to wait. Celestia was already waiting for them as the five mares stepped off the train. She stood flanked by several guards, her turquoise dress glowing in the sunlight, her luxurious mane floating ethereally (Rarity was determined to somehow, someway learn how she did that.)

With a warm smile, Celestia strode forward to meet them. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, welcome back to Canterlot. It is truly a pleasure to see you both again."

Rarity bowed, dragging Pinkie along with her.

Returning the gesture, Celestia next turned to the Crusaders. "And I imagine you three have come for the celebration," she guessed. "My compliments on your marvelous costumes."

"Thank you very much, your grace," Sweetie rhymed. "We're really excited to be in this place!"

"Yeah, we can't wait to find out what your sister has planned," Scootaloo added. "Do you know what's up?"

Celestia chuckled. "Yes, but I'm afraid I can't spoil the surprise. Suffice to say, it is something that nopony should miss."

"Hey, speakin' of missing stuff, do ya'll know where Spike's hidin' out?"

"Applebloom," Rarity hissed. Just leave it to Applejack's little sister to address their monarch so brashly.

Celestia looked confused by the question. "Spike is hiding? Well, I'm quite sure I don't know where. Somewhere in Ponyville, I'd imagine?"

"Nope," Scootaloo chimed in. "He should be somewhere here in the city."

Celestia's regal façade vanished, replaced by a look of surprise and more than a bit of indignation. "He is? Well… when did he arrive? And why didn't he tell me? Honestly, he sends me letters every single day; you'd think he would have the sense to let his own mother know when he's coming to visit."

Pinkie and Rarity exchanged glances. "Umm, pardon me, your highness. But how could you not know?" Rarity gulped at Celestia's unamused look. She mentally kicked herself, realizing how easily her comment could have been seen as an insult. "What I mean to say is that you'd have to know that Spike was on his way here. How else could you have sent out those guards?"

"Guards?"

"Yes, guards." She now felt just as confused as Celestia. "The ones who stormed into the train and took Spike, claiming to be on some pertinent mission?"

Celestia shook her head. "But I gave no such orders. Unless…" A knowing smile tugged at her lips. "Tell me, did these guards have unusual yellow eyes? Drab, grey fur? Dark armour?"

Pinkie jumped up. "Ooh, yeah, yeah! That's them alrighty!"

"Well, in that case I am pleased to inform you that Spike is perfectly fine. If I was to hazard a guess, I would say that his dear Auntie Luna became a tad impatient for him to arrive. She has been rather excitable these last few days. She probably just could not wait to fill him in on her plans."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," Rarity mumbled. It certainly didn't lessen the indignity of her previous treatment, but she supposed that she could stomach it for now.

"If you three would like to see him, Aegis or Phalanx will be happy to escort you up to the castle." The two guards paled, not an easy trick when one has white fur. Apparently they were less than enthusiastic about having to accompany the Crusaders.

"Well? Which of you would like the honor of guiding these lovely young ladies?"

The guards shared an uneasy look. They turned to face one another, each raising one hand in a fist while holding the other splayed. Raising their fists high, they swung downward…

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"SCISSORS!"

The other ponies watched in baffled amazement as the game continued. With each tying round, the stallions grew more intense. Sweat beaded their foreheads, and their hands looked ready to blister.

"Wow," Sweetie said. "They're really serious about this, aren't they?"

Celestia just laughed. "Oh yes. To my guards, there is no dispute or contention that cannot be solved by a game of rock, paper, scissors. Oftentimes I even suspect that they would support the results of the game over my own commands!"

If anypony else but the princess had made that claim, Rarity would have rolled her eyes at the sheer absurdity of it. Still… watching the two guards yelling at the top of their lungs, putting their entire upper bodies into each swing of the arms, maybe Celestia was right?"

"SCISSORS!"

Both stallions froze in place, their eyes fixed on the open palm and closed fist before them. Aegis grinned in triumph, then reached over to slap his hand down over Phalanx's.

"Hah! Paper covers rock!"

"A hard-won victory," Celestia said, applauding loudly. The others joined in, and Aegis bowed dramatically, relief plain on his face.

"As the victor, I believe that means it will be your privilege to escort these fine fillies." His relief quickly turned to horror

Phalanx immediately sank to his knees in mock dismay. "Damn the luck! I wanted to be the one to lead them up to the castle. Oh, if only I had picked scissors instead!"

Rarity grimaced at the display of overacting. Fondue had less cheese in it this.

"Now wait just a second," Aegis tried to protest. "That wasn't what we were playing for! We agreed that the LOSER was the one that had to take them. Phalanx, you lousy, lying son of a -"

"Aegis," Celestia said warningly.

"My apologies, princess," he said, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I would be glad to take them."

Rarity lifted a hand like a hesitant schoolfilly. "Princess? Might I accompany them as well? I… still have a bit of work to finish on my own costume."

"Certainly," Celestia said brightly. "In fact, feel free to use the same quarters that you occupied on your last visit. I'm sure you remember the way?"

"Oh, yes of course! Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Now then, Phalanx? Since Aegis will be with this group, that means you will be accompanying Pinkie Pie."

The smug look on his face vanished as the party pony skipped over. "Yay! You're gonna be my official candy taster, ooh, and my ingredient fetcher. You can help me make up awesome names for the treats, and help me pass them out to hungry little foals! We're gonna have tons of fun, all night long!"

Phalanx gulped. "ALL night," he asked. Acting as a temporary escort didn't sound too bad anymore, no matter how crazy the fillies were.

"Mmhmm," Celestia nodded. "You will be acting as Miss Pie's personal assistant for the evening."

"But…but…but…but…"

"No buts, buster! Now zip that lip. We've got places to be."

The group split apart, each unwilling guard being dragged off by his respective charge(s). Celestia watched them go, then turned her attention to her one remaining companion.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?"

Her companion didn't reply, but Celestia continued as if he had.

"Yes, quite a fortunate turn of events. With any luck, Spike and his young friends will keep Luna occupied long enough for us to prepare our little surprise. Well, then. I suppose you and I had best get to work. We have a very big job ahead of us."

Chuckling at her own joke, Celestia turned and walked away from the station. She couldn't wait to see the look on Luna's face. Her little sister was in for the surprise of her life.

.

* * *

><p>And another chapter down. I gotta say, I do enjoy writing Rarity when she's losing her temper. So here we see Celestia about to set her plan in motion, and next chapter we'll check in with Spike and Twilight as Luna's scheme starts to unfold. See you tomorrow!<p> 


End file.
